


Watcher’s Diary: Edna Giles - Brazil

by Stormysongbird



Series: (re)Written!Verse [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Lovecraft elements, Pre-Series, adventures of grandma Giles!, horror for scaredy cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysongbird/pseuds/Stormysongbird
Summary: Edna Giles doesn’t retire like most. Instead of relaxing and spending time with family, she’s off to Brazil to find a new kind of vampire. But has she gotten in over her head? And most importantly, where is the tea?!





	Watcher’s Diary: Edna Giles - Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> Stormy’s love letter to Edna Giles who is officially the coolest grandma ever. Thanks to 23Murasaki for her beta skills and providing me a villain that didn’t make me cry or give me nightmares!

It is impossible in the whole of Brazil to obtain a decent cup of tea. I have been offered Mate on several occasions but I refuse to drink tea out of anything but a cup. 

I have arrived in Rio de Janeiro as of 6:30 am local time, after the sun had risen, and checked into my accommodation near the Rocinha favela an hour after that. Field agent Harwell was gracious enough to accommodate me from the airport. Very nice man although I sense he was a tad embarrassed at having an operative from the London office making a special trip. He also appeared to be rather put off at my requesting lodging near the local cemetery. He made remark that a Watcher at my age would not be slaying vampires anyway. I then let him know that at any time I am equipped with two protective spells, a stake and a cross on my person. The holy water was in my weapons bag at the time. A good Watcher is always prepared. Even in retirement. A young field operative like Harwell should know that. 

Please do excuse the tone. It has been years since I have kept a diary for anything other than personal recreation and I fear since spending time with my sisters and grandson I have lost my edge of reason. I shall endeavor to be unbiased. However if Spears or St. Marin are reading this I implore, once again, to have field work and combat training become a more permanent part of Watcher education. We shall think of Harwell and his department as a test run. As I am not fluent in the local language they will have to translate when I interview the affected individuals and their families. 

I shall be inspecting the satellite office in an hour, which should be just enough time for Harwell to clean and obtain some decent Irish breakfast tea. I shall record my results in my next entry. 

Sunset is at 6:49 pm local time. 

Edna


End file.
